En los zapatos de Marcy
by Endway2000
Summary: Marceline y Marshall Lee son dos aspirantes a rockeros. Ambos son irresponsables y vagos. Ambos estan enamorados de Bonnibel "Bubblegum" y de Finn Mertens. Y ambos tienen un secreto: que ambos son la misma persona. Ella/el es una genderqueer, y le pide a sus amigos que "caminen en sus zapatos" por un dia. Finn, sin embargo, encuentra los tacones algo incomodos... Fubbline, OT3.


Resulta interesante como personas tan diferentes pueden acabar juntándose. Como terminas uniéndote con quienes menos tendrías en común, incluso con la clase de persona de la que normalmente te alejarias.

Con solo ver el hogar de Finn, Marceline supo que el era, dicho de forma amable, un entusiasta de los superhéroes. _Un superfenómeno_, pensaba ella. En las paredes colgaban pósters y calcomanías de súper héroes, desde Marvel a DC, Darkhorse y otras marcas. Algunos héroes incluso eran desconocidos para ella y los reconocía solo por el nombre en el afiche o el logo de su compañía creadora. Los muebles eran casi invisibles, escondidos entre revistas, papeles y cuadernos con detallistas fan arts y dibujos originales de Finn. Y muchos muñecos –o mejor dicho _figuras coleccionables. _Y muchos cómics acomodados en un gran librero. Todo, eso si, ubicado con gran orden siguiendo tamaño, color u orden alfabético dependiendo del objeto en particular.

-Wow, te gustan los cómics -grito Marceline para que Finn la escuche desde su cuarto, -¿vives solo?

Por un momento Marceline solo oye a Finn quejarse en una voz suave. No reconoció lo que decía, pero imagino que solo murmuraba fastidiado por tener que arreglarse mas de lo usual para salir.

-No, vivo con Jake -su hermano, por quien tiene mas que un pequeño afecto: era su mejor, casi su único amigo. Y eso a veces le provocaba celos a Marceline, solo a veces…

_¿Y donde diablos duerme el?, _pensó intrigada, siendo que solo había un cuarto (el de Finn) y que la sala estaba abarrotada de cosas de adolescente. También sentía algo de culpa: hacia ya un año que conocía a Finn y nunca había estado en su departamento. Hasta ahora.

-¡Deja de moverte, Finn! -escucho a Bonnibel gritar desde el cuarto y a Finn responderle con un gruñido fastidiado.

Marceline soltó una carcajada y comenzó a recorrer la sala. Bastante mas amplia de lo que había imagino, y con toda clase de muebles. Sin duda los padres de Finn estaban bien acomodados, tal como los de ella y los de Bonni. Al final, solo eran un puñado de niños ricos mimados.

Agito la cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento y por accidente dirigió la mirada al estereo pegado contra un rincón. Se acerco y gruño al ver toda clase de basura de música: puro tecno y _house, _justo lo que le gustaba a Bonnibel (y evidentemente, tambien a Finn). Genial si vas a bailar, no tanto para coleccionarlo. Paso los dedos por la cubierta de los cds, revisándolos apenas, y uno llamo su atención por resaltar entre el resto.

Lo tomo y lo admiro como un pedazo de oro. En cierta forma lo era, una pepita de oro entre un montón de...

-¡No puede ser! -grito, emocionada como una colegiala - ¿de donde tienes "Fuerza Natural" (1)?

-¿El que? -dijo Finn, confundido, pero pronto entendió a que se refería -Ah, eso. Me lo regalo un amigo. Todavía ni lo abrí.

Efectivamente todavía tenía el plástico protector. Pero seguro que el resto de los cds estaban rayados de tanto uso.

-Wow, tienes un amigo muy cool… Oye, te importa si…

-No, adelante-¡Auch! Bubblegum, eso duele -Marceline escucho un reproche femenino de parte de su amiga y se río al respecto.

Saco el cd del empaque plástico: el aroma a nuevo era embriagador. Sin tardar saco el cd y lo coloco en el estereo. Reviso la lista de temas: todos eran buenos, pero se salteo las canciones hasta su favorita.

Subió el volumen cuando la música empezó a sonar, invadiendo el ambiente con el ruido melódico de la guitarra.

Pronto una voz de hombre canto suavemente.

_Tal vez parece que me pierdo en el camino,_

_Pero me guía la intuición,_

Marceline se dejo invadir por la letra y pronto se encontró cantando junto al hombre en el cd.

_Nada me importa más que hacer el recorrido,_

_Más que saber a donde voy._

La música era casi intoxicante. Y Finn ni siquiera lo había abierto… Nuevamente se sorprendía de que personas que no tienen nada en común se acaben juntando. A ella le encantaba el Rock, mientras que a Finn y Bonnibel les gustaba el tecno y similares y apenas escuchaban las canciones que ella les recomendaba.

_No trates de persuadirme,_

_Voy a seguir en esto._

Pero claro, ella se veía ahora en el espejo de la sala o del baño y veía a un hombre. Un hombre con largos cabellos y rostro afeminado, y con ropas igualmente andróginas (2): una camisa negra y un chaleco de motociclista, con unos jeans rasgados con botas altas, y una chaqueta de cuero como una ropa femenina. Si bien en mayoria son prendas de hombre, la manera en que se pegaban a su cuerpo y resaltaban su figura, y exponían apenas la piel de su cuello era seductora. Sumamente atractiva.

_Sé, nunca falla._

Acerco su mano al espejo y acaricio el rostro de su reflejo. Contemplo su figura, sus suaves labios, sus ojos, su piel, su cabello suelto (le costo decidir si debía atárselo o no, al final decidió que no). Quizas la musica haya ayudado, pero se sintió atraída a su propio reflejo, ante la imagen que este le devolvia, trayendo calor a su rostro y haciéndole sentir mariposas en el estomago. Mordió su labio en frustración, sintiendose una fetichista que se exitaba usando ropa de hombre, mas que como alguien que era ambos generos a la vez.

_Hoy, el viento sopla a mi favor.  
Voy a seguir haciéndolo_.

Si eran diferentes, y ella nunca pensó juntarse con un adolescente hiperactivo con Finn y con una joven "princesa" arrogante como Bonnibel. Pero claro, probablemente ellos nunca pensaron salir con un genderqueer. _Gran manera de equilibrar las cosas, Universo_, pensó Marceline, _haces un grandioso trabajo_.

-Ya esta, vamos a salir -grito Bonnibel desde el cuarto y Marceline tuvo que bajar el volumen para oír bien.

-¿Que dijiste? -la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Que ya estamos listos -salio primero Bonnibel, seguida de Finn, quien caminaba con pasos tímidos, casi tropezando con los tacones.

Esos tacones lo hacían parecer más alto, casi a la altura de ambas mujeres. Sus piernas estaban apretadas por unos jeans ajustados, y una blusa azul claro con rebordes azul oscuro le cubría el cuerpo, dándole una apariencia femenina aun cuando no mostraba nada de pecho (se reuso rotundamente a rellenar el sostén que ya estaba usando de mala gana).

A su lado, Bonnibel le arreglaba el broche que ataba su larga cabellera rubia en una coleta. Vestía similar a Marceline, pero con ese toque… _toque Bonni_. Un pantalón de vestir y una camisa rosada con una corbata (_¿de donde salio esa corbata? Es un espanto_) y unas botas negras altas.

Marceline contemplo a sus mejores amigos y sonrío. Era una vista realmente apetecible. Como si no sintiera ya mucha atracción hacia ellos cuando vestían como sus sexos de nacimiento, el verlos "travestirse", y el hecho de que lo hacian para salir con ella, y mas aun el hecho de que sean tan condenamente buenos al hacerlo, era realmente atrayente.

-Esto apesta -dijo Finn frustrado mientras alejaba a Bonnibel de su cabello, -seguro me veo horrible.

-¿Que? -Marceline parpadeo varias veces, genuinamente desconcertada por lo que acababa de decir el más joven de los tres. Se distraje contemplando a sus amigos y apenas lo pudo escuchar.

-Dije que me veo horrible, ¿esta bien? -Finn se cruzo de brazos, encaprichado. -Miren, quise hacer esto porque tu me lo pediste, porque quise saber como te sientes.

-Nadie te obligo a nada.

-¡Lo se! -interrumpio el joven, mas a la defensiva de lo que deseo, -Quiero saber como te sientes pero… Ustedes se ven tan bien y yo tan… tonto.

-Oh, Finn -dijo Bonnibel preocupada por su amigo.

-¿Qué? Eso es tonto. Simplemente… -Marceline se acerco al humano con cierta intención animal. -Simplemente tonto. Te ves genial… Es como… lo mas cool del mundo que hagan esto -acaricio el rostro del chico con dorso de su mano, mientras la otra se colaba detrás de su espalda para abrazar su cadera.

Imitando sus movimientos, Finn coloco ambos brazos detrás de su espalda para abrazarla de la cintura y enterró su cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su perfume a lilas y a cafe.

-Yo solo… accedí a esto para entenderte, ¿sabes? -dijo Finn, aunque en el fondo (y Marceline lo noto en su vozz) sentía intriga, hasta una excitación prohibida por vestir como mujer y salir a la calle. Era tan incorrecto sentir esa curiosidad, y tan intoxicante que _debia_ deshacerse de ella.

-Y se quejo mucho cuando le depile las cejas -Bonnibel coloco un brazo alrededor del cuello de Marceline, queriendo hacer notar su presencia. Hacerle saber que también estaba de acuerdo con esto.

-¡No me queje! -protesto Finn. - ¡Solo que me estabas lastimando, Bubblegum!

-La belleza duele.

-Hombre, ser mujer _apesta_.

-Totalmente -Marceline hablo con una amplia sonrisa, aunque por su tono se notaba que lo decía con algo de razón.

A su alrededor, la canción ya había terminado y se estaba repitiendo nuevamente.

_Todo me sirve, nada se pierde, yo lo transformo._

Finn escucho la música e instintivamente apoyo su cuerpo contra el de Marceline, transmitiéndole su calor. Comenzó a moverse con suavidad, guiándola mientras sonaba la música.

-¿Quieres bailar? -Finn trato de usar su tono de voz mas calmado y maduro, pero le resulto difícil. Patino su lengua al hablar al sentir la cercanía con Marceline, dando a notar que a pesar de haber madurado desde que ambos se conocieron, seguía siendo un niño tonto en el fondo.

_Se, nunca falla.  
Hoy, el Universo esta a mi favor.  
Y es tan mágico._

Marceline sonrío ante el esperado ataque de nervios de Finn y dio vueltas, haciéndolo girar y finalmente empujándolo, tirandolo al piso. -Nop.

Se acerco a Finn, quien se estaba sobando sus posaderas mientras murmuraba un insulto. -Yo soy el hombre hoy, eso significa que yo tengo que invitarte a bailar -Marceline cambio el tono de su voz, tornandola mas gruesa. No era una voz falsa, sino perfectamente practicada, casi natural. Se acerco al joven en el suelo y coloco una rodilla entre sus piernas, mientras con sus manos lo empujaba de los hombros, contra el suelo.

Acerco su rostro al del joven, lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración y escuchar a su corazón latir acelerado. -Ma- Marceline…

-Hoy, tú eres mí… Perdón -Marceline volteo para ver a Bonnibel, notando el fastidio en su rostro y sonriendo al respecto, -eres _nuestra_ chica.

La reacción fue instantánea. Bonnibel grito el nombre de su amiga, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oído sobre la música, mientras el joven trago saliva con tal fuerza que creyó que se desgarraría la garganta. Empujo a Marceline lejos y se levanto, indignado y molesto al igual que Bonnibel.

Eso si, ambos estaban sumamente sonrojados. Y sumamente excitados.

-Tampoco tenias que ponerte así -dijo Marceline mientras se levantaba. Ojeo al joven de arriba abajo y chasqueo los dedos como si hubiera descifrado un misterio. -Ten. Tus brazos son muy gruesos, usa mi chaqueta.

-¿En serio? -Finn aun estaba sonrojado, pero tomo la chaqueta con gusto. El cuero se sentía genial en sus dedos, y la chaqueta tenia todo el estilo del mundo, con cintas de cuero colgando y tachas en los hombros. Además, era grande para Marceline, lo que significaba que a el le quedaría perfecto pues tenia una espalda y brazos algo mas gruesos que sus amigas. - ¡Es genial! Esto es, como, lo mas radical… ¡Al extremo!

Marceline rió ante el lenguaje de cómics de Finn, el cual consideraba adorable... cuando _el_ lo usaba. Tiro un brazo alrededor del cuello de Bonnibel, acercando sus cuerpos y haciendo sonrojar más a la aun molesta chica.

-¿Nos llevaras al baile, verdad hada madrina? -Bonnibel hizo una mueca por tal comentario, pero no podía decirle que no. Abrazo a Marceline de la cintura y pego mas sus cuerpos, rozando su mejilla con la de su amiga.

-Por supuesto, siendo que no tienes licencia...

-¡Grandioso! -dijo Marceline, dirigiéndose a la puerta. -Entonces vámonos, que la noche no es eterna y no quiero que cambien de opinión.

Vio a sus amigos echarse una ojeada el uno al otro, en parte para asegurarse que la ropa del otro estaba arreglada, y en parte para asegurarse que estarían juntos en esto. Era una nueva experiencia, y ambos estaban ansiosos y tímidos por vivirla.

Finn hizo un rápido movimiento y junto sus besos con la mejilla de la muchacha. Era más fácil llegar a su altura con aquellos tacones.

Con rapidez, el joven apago el estereo y tomo todo lo que necesitaban para la noche, así como algo de dinero que Jake le había prestado. Se dieron una ultima mirada y salieron del ahora silencioso departamento.

_Esta noche será espectacular_, pensó Marceline mientras caminaba abrazando a sus amigos-amantes de la cintura.

* * *

1) Disco de Gustavo Cerati, la cancion es "Magia".  
2) Compuesto por dos palabras griegas: anér (hombre) y gyné (mujer). Se trata de una persona con caracteristicas tanto femeninas como masculinas.

Hey, que hay? Bueno, esta es una pequeña idea que tuve, que Marceline-Marshall Lee podrian ser genderqueer facilmente. No son raras las imagenes de Marceline con ropas androginas, y Marshall... bueno es alto y delgado, asi que le quedaria bien. Y de hay surgio esto.

Por ahora tengo este fic para ustedes... PERO, si tiene exito lo continuare, y habra mas momentos particulares entre los tres (Fubbline, yeah!)

Bueno, avisenme si quieren conti!

Lex


End file.
